Under-utilization of prenatal care is a significant problem in the United States, particularly in minority and low income groups. The Special Delivery intervention will increase the rate of prenatal care utilization in at- risk expectant mothers by: l) encouraging early identification of pregnancy through the use of incentives and a low-cost, easy-to-understand method of home testing; 2) increasing the motivative to seek prenatal care through targeted information on the importance of lifestyle changes and medical care to improve pregnancy outcomes; and 3) decreasing barriers to prenatal care utilization by providing a personalized page of pregnancy resources, including neighborhood clinic locations and 800 numbers for information on a variety of related topics. During Phase I of the project, the components of the Special Delivery package will be developed including: l) a repackaged home pregnancy test, 2) a geographical database to provide a personalized referral list of practitioners and hotline numbers, 3) solicitation of product samples for inclusion in the free gift box. Then, the intervention components will be brought to a focus group for feedback, and, subsequently, the content, design, and utility of the package will be evaluated with women from the target population. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Market estimates state that sales from home pregnancy tests are presently at $232 million, with a growth estimate of $347 million by 1999. By implementing l) a targeted social marketing campaign, 2) a lower pricing scheme (less than $7, unlike other tests which range from $9-$15), and 3) increased ease of use, we anticipate that significant sales from the Special Delivery pregnancy test can be generated both in the target market, and in other consumers concerned with these issues. The primary market for the home pregnancy tests will be individual women; secondary markets may include clinics or public health centers interested in redistribution.